Various molecular and chemical properties of homogenous preparations of coated vesicles have been determined. The conditions required to dissociate coated vesicles into protein and phospholipid components have determined. Under certain conditions, the dissociation may be reversed to give a good yield of coated vesicles with the properties of the native structure.